Lawson Traps YankieDude5000 with the YankieDude5000-inator 6000 and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Lawson was extremely angry about YankieDude5000. Lawson:Man! I can't believe YankieDude5000 suspended Gelman for calling that loser Vince LaSSao the n-word! He's worse than Fluttershy106! That son of a jackal is going to pay for this! What shall I do? Lawson picked up a blueprint. Lawson: I know! I will build this! The blueprint had got a cage, an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it, a wooden target, and a rope mechanism that would bring down a large cage on the victim. Lawson: I'm going to building a cage to trap YankieDude5000 for expelling you. It's called the YankieDude5000-inator 6000! It looks similar to Gus's cage trap called the Gelminator 6000! I would build the other cage called the Gusinator 6000 to trap Gus for trying to trap Gelman with the Gelminator 6000. I'll go get some parts for the trap including the parts for the cage, an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it, a wooden target, and a rope mechanism that would bring down a cage on the victim. Let's go to the garage! So Lawson went off to the garage. Then he entered the garage. Lawson: Let's get some parts! So Lawson grabbed some parts for the trap and he left the garage. Then he stopped at the Jungle Gym. Lawson: Time to get working on the YankieDude5000-inator 6000! Lawson started to build the YankieDude5000-inator 6000 around the slide/jungle gym structure. One hour later... Lawson had finished building the YankieDude5000-inator 6000. Lawson: There! The YankieDude5000-inator 6000 is all done! Now to teach YankieDude5000 a lesson! Then he saw YankieDude5000 who was about to send Jocko to his office. YankieDude5000: Jocko, I want you in my office now! Jocko: What? Me? YankieDude5000: Yes, you! For stealing Timmy's marbles! Then YankieDude5000 heard Lawson calling to him. Lawson: Hey, YankieDude5000! YankieDude5000 stared to Lawson, who was standing on a cheese box. YankieDude5000: Huh? Lawson: I, Erwin Lawson, say you're a stupid nose-picking coward! Come and get me, you cowardly n*****! YankieDude5000 started to step towards Lawson. Lawson jumped off the cheese cake, and ran towards the workbench and he stood on it. He started taunting YankieDude5000, who was stepping towards him. Lawson: YankieDude5000 is a chicken! YankieDude5000 is a chicken! YankieDude5000 is a chicken! YankieDude5000 is a chicken! YankieDude5000 is a chicken! YankieDude5000 is a chicken! YankieDude5000 is a chicken! YankieDude5000 is a chicken! Then YankieDude5000 stepped on an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it. The cue ball shot up and hit a wooden target, thus setting off a rope mechanism that brought down a large colorful cage down on YankieDude5000, trapping him. Lawson: Yay! I trapped YankieDude5000 with the YankieDude5000-inator 6000! Haha, take that, YankieDude5000! That's what you get for suspending Gelman! Lawson released a cloth sign on the bar that says, 'Don't feed YankieDude5000, Remember Lawson', and he got off the workbench. YankieDude5000: LAWSON! Randall Weems stepped in. Randall: Hey, what the...? Oh no, YankieDude5000 is trapped in a cage! Then Randall looked at the sign. Randall: What?! Don't feed YankieDude5000, Remember Lawson? That's impossible! I think that Lawson is responsible of trapping poor YankieDude5000. I'm telling! Randall rushed off to tell Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! YankieDude5000: You're going to pay for trapping me in that cage! Get me out of here right now! Lawson: Sorry! You're staying in this cage for good, you self-centred geek! Stop whining! You're Lawsonized now! Just then, Miss Finster came, and she was furious. Lawson: Oh no, I'm Finsterized! Miss Finster: Lawson, are you responsible of trapping YankieDude5000 in a cage?! Miss Finster pointed at the sign. Miss Finster: And what did that sign say? Lawson: Um, yes. The sign said 'Don't feed YankieDude5000, Remember Lawson'. And yes, I did trap YankieDude5000 in a cage. My trap is called the YankieDude5000-inator 6000, which is similar to the Gelminator 6000. Miss Finster was livid. Miss Finster: Oh my god! How dare you trap YankieDude5000 in a cage?! That's it, I am sending you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster thought of something. Miss Finster: No, wait! Principal Prickly's still in the insane hospital! But instead, I'm suspending you myself! Go home right now while I call your parents! Lawson went home in disgrace, as Miss Finster stormed off. The Kindergarteners came out of their kindergarten area and they noticed Fluttershy106 who was still in a cage. Captain Sticky: Hey, guys! Look at that man in a cage! He's whining like a baby! Shall we poke him with sticks? Hector: Good idea! Let's do it! Tubby: Poking the man is fun! It's torture time! Captain Sticky: Let's play 'Poke the Man'! The Kindergarteners ran towards YankieDude5000 in a cage and started poking him with sticks, and YankieDude5000 started screaming and yelping. YankieDude5000: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooh! Stop it, you horrible savages! Ah! Oh! Ee! Ah! Ah! Stop! Stop! Stop! You're hurting me! If you don't, I'm telling your teacher! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! That's it, I can't take it anymore! I want to get out of this cage! I want out! I want out! I WANT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! LAWSON, YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I'LL GET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! I'LL GET YOU, LAWSON! I'LL GET YOU - AAAAOOOOW! YOU HORRID KIDS! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! THAT'S IT, I'M LEAVING THIS SCHOOL FOR GOOD! I WANT TO MOVE TO SPIRO T. AGNEW MIDDLE SCHOOL!!! AAAH! AAAAAAAARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's parents scolded Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you trap YankieDude5000 in a cage?! You know trapping the substitute principal is unacceptable! Lawson: But dad, my trap is inspired by the Gelminator 6000 that Gus uses to trap Gelman in a cage. My trap is called the YankieDude5000-inator 6000 so I can trap him because he suspended Gelman! Successfully, I Lawsonized him. Lawson's mum: You know it's unacceptable to trap YankieDude5000 in a cage, young man! YankieDude5000 is very angry and upset because you trapped him in a cage. Lawson's dad: That's it, you are grounded for until the YankieDude5000-inator 6000 is disassembled! Lawson's mum: Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson, Randall Weems and Hector Hugh as YankieDude5000 Paul as Jocko and Captain Sticky Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Brian as Tubby Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff